


Once Upon a Dream

by Pyrefangs



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrefangs/pseuds/Pyrefangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece inspiried by the song "Once Upon a Dream" </p>
<p>Two years later and Lavellan still wishes Solas had not left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

Time passes and yet I will always remain constant. Just another forgotten item in a decaying ruin; surrounded by dusty relics. It never changes, day in and day out. Faces slowly vanish yet I stay firm.

The cages above me sway as wind blows through the tower. A storm is coming; I can already feel the chill on the stone floor beneath me.

I always find myself here as each day ends, laying on the floor with history surrounding me. I know those above look down on me with pity, but it is here I find myself the calmest. 

Ancient books are stacked around me; each one had been carefully flipped through by long and talented fingers. The walls reflect a retelling of my adventures… each event seeming to mock me in the evening’s candle light. A torch of Veilfire remains lit, even though the magic which gave it life has long since departed.

**“You are sad.”**

Oh my dear sweet Cole. You are still my rock in my lonely sea of misery. I look up at him where he’s appeared on the floor next to me. “Less now that you are here.”

**“But… your heart still hurts.”**

He places his delicate hand on my chest, eyes full of concern where they peeked down at me from behind a blond vale of hair. “It always will, Cole.”

**“I want to help…”**

It’s always like this, every night the same. I shift as I always do, looking up from where I’d laid my head on his knee. I hold my hand up and look forlornly at the mark that now threatens to break free and consume me. “Will you stay until the end?”

**“I made a promise. I will stay. You are the only who sees me anymore. I will stay until your heart finds peace.”**

The mark fades for the moment and I place my hand to Cole’s cheek, a soft smile on my lips. “Thank you, Cole.” I sigh and close my eyes then, feeling his fingers slowly comb in my hair. His touch lulls me to sleep. I know I will wake up in bed, as I always do. My spirit caretaker, always by my side… even in my misery I remain so selfish.

-

My eyes open to bright light; I’ve no idea how much time has passed. As I sit up it is neither the soft blankets nor the dark canopy of my bed that I see, but sunlight reflecting off… snow? Slowly I look around, confused by what I see. The buildings seem strange and yet… familiar?

I stand slowly, turning and looking at the snowy ground with a surprised look on my features as I remember everything that happened here so long ago. 

And suddenly there he is, standing a few feet away with his hand stretched toward mine, his soft lips a warm smile. His voice is gentle as a feather, whispering in the silence I had created.

_“Vhenan…”_


End file.
